Medal of Honor
Medal of Honour is an upcoming first-person shooter game set to be released in October 2010. It is being developed by EA Los Angeles and DICE. The emphasis will be on realism, with EA going as far as to bring in consultants from the United States military. It is expected to include the kinds of objectives and tasks issued in real life such as raiding terrorist hideouts, torture, hostage rescues and undercover operations. The single player is set to include some drivable vehicles such as helicopters, jeeps and a quad bike. As far as can be seen on the multiplayer Beta's it looks like there is no destruction to the environments despite using DICE's Frostbite engine The game is going to compete with the Call of Duty's franchise. At E3 2010, EA announced that a Playstation 3 exclusive Special Edition would be released and will include a remastered version of 2002's Medal of Honor: Frontline. Technical details about the game include that it will be using a heavily modified version of the Unreal 3 engine for the single player campaign. On the other hand multiplayer is going to be using the engine Frostbite, which is well known for its uses in EA's and DICES Battlefield: Bad Company 2. Story There will be one single player campaign. The player will play as multiple characters that each partake in diverse and unique experiences from both the “Tier 1” and “Big Military” perspectives. The storyline will follow several "Tier One Operator" soldiers working under the National Command Authority in Afghanistan during the 2001 War in Afghanistan. Players will also step into the shoes of a US Army Ranger and will fight on a larger scale than the "Tier 1 Elite Ops" campaign, as players will only be a small part of the 'war machine'. The campaign will be heavily weighted (with regards to playtime) in favor of the Tier 1 group. Video: Medal of Honor 2010 NEW gameplay Video:Medal of Honor - Extended Announce Trailer Video:Medal of Honor - Teaser Trailer Video:Medal of Honor Single-Player E3 Trailer Multiplayer There is little info on Medal of Honor's multiplayer other than it will be developed by EA Digital Illusions CE. Developer Gordon Van Dyke mentioned that people "shouldn't expect a clone of Battlefield Bad Company 2 for Medal of Honor's multiplayer" in a GameSpy interview. Electronic Arts confirmed that if you have pre ordered Medal of Honor then you get a beta key for the multiplayer beta for PS3 and PC coming on June 21st, 2010. The Xbox 360 beta was delayed, the release date is still to be announced. However, for the people who bought Battlefield Bad Company 2 along with the VIP code and pre-ordered Medal of Honor, are entitled to play the Medal Of Honor Beta on 17th June. Release Dates Release dates are set to be; *October 12th, 2010 for North America *October 15th, 2010 for the EU External Links *Official site Category:New Games Category:Pc Category:Xbox 360 Category:Ps3 Category:All